slave and master
by Ichibi Neko
Summary: Sasuke is a leader of a gang.. what happends when Naruto is sent as a spy and gets caught!:O  Then sasuke forces him to be his slave! :O WARNING :ABUSE  SASUNARU in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HIHI~!**

**kk this is a sasunaru story- It is detected to :- Shaden-98**

**Thx shaden for giving me this idea... :D **

**Summery:- Sasuke is a leader of a gang, naruto is sent as a spy , what happends when naruto is caught and sasuke forces him to be his slave , but when sasuke goes on a mission and Naruto is forced to stay with karin ( :OOO ) abuse! maybee humer... this is SASUNARU! **

**Disaclaimer:- I OWN NARUTO NOW MOHOHOWAHAHAHAAAA **

**( I DO! finders keepers I found Naruto on a website so now I OWN IT!)**

**Me: Well Raitea isn't here today *sigh* don't blame me for grammer and spelling mistakes blame her when you see her the next time..**

**Chapter (1)**

Sasuke's POV:

It's been a while since we've caught any spies around this area, well let me explain. My name is sasuke Uchiha and I'm a leader of a gang of criminals.

Some spies are sent to us to spy on us and know what we're up to , but when they're caught ... well let's just say they suffer abit.

End of sasuke's POV

Sasuke was sitting in his room when he heard knocking on the door. "what?"

"Master Uchiha well we've caught a spy around here what should we do?"

"where is the brat?"

"Well we knocked him out"

"keep him locked in a room till I decide his punishment"

"yes , sir"

*Time Skip*

The next morning Sasuke went to the prisoner's room. He opened the door to find a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"So tell me what's your name?"

"N-naruto"

"and your second name?"

"Uzumaki... what's your name?"

"you are to answer me not ask questions"

They stayed in silence for awhile and Sasuke was the one who broke it."I've decided your punishment"

Naruto stayed silent and listened.

"I won't kill you ... but you are going to be my slave and do what I ask for"

"WHAT?"

"Would you rather die?"

"N-no"

"very well." was the last thing Sasuke said he told Naruto to follow him and Naruto did so.

''I'll interduce you to the others and then you can begin"

Naruto said nothing the whole walk, _'HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE? there are more than a hundred rooms here'_ (A/n: just in case this _dcklgjl _means someones thinking)

Naruto's POV:

We entered a room to find a girl with red hair and eye glasses giving me a death glare , a boy with pale blue hair and purple eyes giving me a creepy grin

and a guy with orange hair and well I didn't get to see his eyes since they were closed. "Naruto, meet Karin,Suigetsu and judjo."

"Now your job around here is to clean my room and organize my papers and my stuff."

I gave a soft nod and followed him. "you can begin now" "Sugetsu escort Naruto to my room ". I followed that guy to Sasuke's room.

*Time Skip*

It's been a week ever since I've been sasuke's slave and I've been really tierd. He's been asking me crazy stuff like clean my room and when your done make it dirty and clean it again. what kind of job is that? Today Sasuke Suigetsu and Judjo are going on a mission but sasuke said that untill he's back I have

to listen to karin's orders and here I'm cleaning her room. I heard the door open and turnhed around to reveal karin.

She was smirking evily at me. She walking over to me and held me by my neck. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I DIDN'T BREAK OR DO ANYTHING"

"Oh shut it .. you're stealing Sasuke-kun from me I've seen the way he looks at you, you low life" She hissed. When I was about to open my mouth and ask what the hell she was talking about she threw me at the wall behind me. "Let's just have a deal...you are to stay away from Sasuke-kun and I won't hurt you"

"oh and you better do your job right or your getting twenty lashes for each mistake"after that she the hell is the deal with HER.

**Me:AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I admit I can't do anything without you ,Raitea!**

**Raitea:...**

**Me: Time for the secret weapon *sob* *sob***

**Raitea: fine..**

**Me: YOSH! SHE's gonna help me OUT! SO THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON IT SHOULD BE LONGER AND WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BETTER  
WITH NO GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES!**

**till next time bye**


	2. I'm sorry but guess what?

**hey look It's been awhile since I've published the story but I'm not going to continue it now **

**I think It was abit rushed from me ...so by the help of a friend I'll ReDo the story , srry **

**Shaden ure idea was great but I'm redoing the story for 2 reasons :**

**1- It's very rushed **

**2-I'm having a major family problem My family is falling apart..**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut look at the bright side ... I'll **

**redo the story and make it better (sasunaru) and I'll turn my family problem into**

**a sasodei / sasunaru fic so all who read this fic would pick which couple it should**

**be no worries I'm seeing my bud tomorrow ^_^**

**Buh-Bye~! ^_^ **


End file.
